


Marcus Eaton's Son

by InterestingName



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: I wrote this four years ago lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: He's not Tobias Eaton. He's not Stiff. You give him the nickname.





	Marcus Eaton's Son

You're young, third year as an adult in Dauntless, and you're supervising the new initiates as they drop into the Dauntless grounds when you see  _ him _ . He's not the first jumper, so you don't immediately make note of him, but you see as you make to help him off the net. Abnegation grey, with short brown hair that's so different from Dauntless, with their long hair and intricate designs - but he has a look of fierce determination on his face that reminds you of the Dauntless born and bred. 

You hold out a hand to him, but he shrugs off it off. You can see he's breathing heavily, and is flushed like he's been through an ordeal - which, considering he just jumped off a building, he has. "Good work, Stiff." You find yourself saying. He scowls at the nickname, but you catch him smiling to himself as he slides off the net - with no help from you.

That night at dinner, you're sitting at the same table as him, not entirely by accident. It’s not empty, but there’s one seat between you and your table-mates, and the same with him.

"Amar," you say, as you extend one hand to him across the table.

"Yes," he says slowly, and cautiously. "You introduced yourself to us before."

"Well yeah, but it's  _ polite _ ." You say with a smile, still holding your hand up. “I already know your name, though. Marcus Eaton’s son.”

"Call me Stiff for all I care. It’s better than being Tobias Eaton." He says, stone-faced. You wonder if the reports about Marcus Eaton are true. He continues eating. You drop your hand back down, but you continue.

"You don't look look like a Tobias, anyway." 

He just stares at you before slowly saying, "My father chose it."

Someone calls the Pit to attention before you can say anything to that.

* * *

Because you're the junior trainer and they don't quite trust you not to fuck up the 'good ones', you get to be in charge of the transfers, where you can fuck up without repercussions. This, of course, means that you have Tobias in your group.

You take them through their fear landscape on their first full day here. You personally think that that’s a little unfair to be springing on a bunch of newbies, but what do you know? You’re just a junior trainer.

Taking people through their fear landscapes is interesting - you feel like you know a person, once you’ve seen their deepest fears. Tobias is the last kid in the classroom (he scowls fiercely when you say that), and you can see him trying to calm himself. He’s regulating his own breathing, and his hands are clenched into fists on the leather of the chair.

You explain the fear landscape, and say that you’ll be going through together, so he won’t be alone. This, if anything, seems to frighten him more than calm him down.

You understand why soon enough. 

You name him Four, because he only has four fears. You name him Four because he is running away from those four fears. Or one in particular.

You’d like to beat the living shit out of Marcus Eaton if you could.

* * *

He trusts you more, after that. You think that he might have thought you would pity him, or tell others of what Marcus Eaton did to his son for sixteen years. You didn’t, of course. You don’t breathe a word about it to him or to anyone else.

Later, you realise that you were in love with him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> written when I was like fourteen wtf


End file.
